1. Field
The present application relates generally to systems and methods for autofocus for a camera, and more specifically to systems, methods, and devices for using Wi-Fi to improve autofocus for a camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
A number of different techniques are available in the art for providing automatic focus (autofocus) capabilities for a digital camera. For example, various autofocus techniques may be based upon determining the sharpness of the image and adjusting a focus of the lenses based on this sharpness. These techniques may be referred to as passive autofocus techniques, as they do not require interacting with the object in any way. Active techniques, for example, using various methods to determine the distance to a remote object, may also be used. Different techniques may have certain benefits and drawbacks. For example, the active techniques may be more accurate and perform faster, but may require more processing and may require additional components. Further, both techniques may fail to focus on a correct object in scenes with a large number of objects at various distances. Accordingly, improved techniques for camera autofocus are desired.